


Senshi Disney Trip

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: So I was debating what to post in honor of Haruka Tenoh’s birthday, but then I remembered I was nearly done with this fic so I decided now was a good a time as ever to finish it! All the senshi (excluding Chibiusa, Hotaru, Tuxedo Mask, and the Stars) take a trip to Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando Florida for Haruka's birthday.





	

Walt Disney World, the happiest place on earth. When Michiru told Haruka she could have anything she wanted for her birthday, she was expecting the blonde to pick a new position or maybe a dinner at that dreaded fake Italian breadstick hell. However, when Haruka said she wanted a trip to Disney with her closest friends, Michiru could not refuse. Haruka said she went a lot as a child, but Michiru hadn’t. Her family thought of it as too childish for something to Michiru to enjoy. She had never went before, so when Haruka mentioned going there, Michiru agreed because of her own curiosity.

“I have three rules!” Haruka began, speaking to everyone as they were on the shuttle bus taking them to Magic Kingdom, her favorite park. “One, everyone has to get ears or a hat of some kind. Two, everyone needs to make sure their I’m Celebrating button is in clear site. And three, we have to go on at least one ride together and take the best on ride picture! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Haruka.” Everyone said in unison, as Haruka had reminded them of her three rules since the flight down to Orlando up until now.

“So what’s first on our agenda for the day, birthday girl?” Michiru asked, turning to Haruka sitting next to her on the bus with way too many people on it in her opinion.

“Michi, you know my birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Haruka reminded her.

“I know, but according to the button, the party hat, and for the sake of your trip, every day is your birthday this week isn’t it?” Michiru added, adjusting her own ears Haruka had made her pick up in the gift shop at their hotel. They were silver and very sparkly, and quite heavy on the head. Haruka said if she saw a better pair at the The Chapeau shop on Main Street, she could wear those instead.

“Well, maybe we could go on a ride all together once we first get there.” Haruka pondered. “That way everyone can go there own ways until the fireworks.”

“What ride did you want us to go on?”

“I was thinking Splash Mountain since we could probably fit all in one log together. We can get on the train from New Fantasy Land to Frontier Land. It’s one of my favorites at this park. My first is Test Track.”

“So why don’t we go on that?” Michiru asked.

“Because it’s in Epcot. We’re going there tomorrow, remember?”

“Oh right…” Michiru nervously giggled. She never told Haruka this was her first Disney trip because then Haruka would make this trip about her, and it wouldn’t be fair since it was the blonde’s birthday.

~

Upon entering the park, everyone had the biggest smiles on their faces. Michiru was in awe. The scent of cotton candy filled the air, and it was so pretty. She honestly didn’t expect this much of a kiddie theme park. Maybe the people were right when they said that this was the happiest place on earth.

“Okay, everyone, The Chapeau for ears!” Haruka exclaimed, taking Michiru’s hand and leading the way for everyone else. “Remember rule number one is…”

“We know!” Everyone said once again in unison, aside from Michiru, who was still taken a back by everything. They passed Pluto, and it didn’t seem like just someone in a costume. Michiru felt like it was real.

~

In the shop, everyone was busy trying on various ears and hats.

“Okay honest opinions everyone.” Minako said, holding up her final options. “Maleficent horns or these red and black sparkly ones?”

“Definitely the horns!” Haruka stated. “Not everyone’s as brave enough to wear those around the park.”

“Besides, you’re probably part devil. They’re perfect for you.” Rei added, snickering.

“Oh? And how about you Rei, what’s your choice?” Minako asked, looking at Rei seeing that she had nothing in her hands.

“I’m more into hats, so I was thinking this one.” Rei said, placing a plain black one on her head. “I’ll get them to put my name on the back or something.”

“Boooorrrrrrringggggggg!” Minako said as the two continued bickering.

“How about you Michiru? You see any other ears you like?” Haruka asked, looking around, watching Michiru wander around and occasionally pick a pair up.

“No I think I’m good with these silver ones.” Michiru smiled. “Although there are so many, I didn’t know they could create so many variations.”

“They always have a lot!” Haruka smiled, glancing around. “Do you think I should stick with my birthday ones, or get a normal pair to wear around?”

“We waited at the door everyday like a puppy awaiting its owner for the package with your birthday ears in the mail, of course you have to wear them.” Michiru stated, to which Haruka smiled and nodded, still looking around at ears just in case she wanted a spare pair. That was until Usagi began shouting.

“Guys guys!” Usagi exclaimed, clad in her own pair of ears, which were pink and sparkly with a big bow in the center. “Splash Mountain wait time is 120 minutes!”

“We can’t wait in a line for two hours.” Ami chimed in, wearing a classic pair of soft black ears with a red bow. “What should we do?”

“You would think the techy genius would know.” Minako said, pulling out her phone, adorned in her new horns. “I’ll invite you to my fast pass, the nearest time I can get is 2:50. So let’s all meet by the ride at 2:45. Sound good?”

“Alright. One rule, though,” Setsuna began, to which everyone groaned, expecting her to repeat Haruka’s rule list. “Everyone has to stick with someone else. This place is huge; I don’t want to have to go looking for anyone who’s lost. So partner up.”

“Alright, so we got love birds together,” Minako stated, pointing at Haruka and Michiru, “small and tall,” pointing to Ami and Makoto, “mom and daughter,” pointing to Setsuna and Usagi, “and me and Rei.”

“Who said you got to pick partners?” Rei said, angrily.

“Ease up, hot head, you should have picked the Grumpy hat instead of this annoying attitude.” Minako snickered.

~

“Where to next Haruka?” Michiru asked, holding the blonde’s hand as they walked down Main Street, as the castle appeared in sight. It was beautiful.

“Hm, I’m not sure.” Haruka pondered. “You look like you’re in such awe, Michi. It’s like you’ve never been here before.” Michiru only gave a nervous giggle to that. “How about we get a picture in front of the castle, and then we head to the Little Mermaid Ride. We can meet Ariel, too, while we’re over there.”

“That sounds good to me.” Michiru said smiling, as they began walking closer to the castle, it growing bigger as they approached it. “It’s amazing here.”

“Isn’t it?” Haruka smiled. “I told you this was a good idea. I kind of wish we could spend time with everyone, but it’s nice to be with just you.”

“Well, tomorrow you said we were going to Epcot right? Maybe you can suggest we all spend the whole day together. Besides, tomorrow is your real birthday. It’ll make it magical.” Michiru pointed out.

“That’s an amazing idea, Michiru. I think I’m going to see if I can get us a reservation for everyone at the Crystal Palace. Have you ever been?”

“No, I don’t think I have.” It wasn’t a lie, Michiru had never been to any park restaurants, or the parks itself.

“It’s amazing, Michi, the characters walk around and everything. Oh, that’s what I forgot! We need to pick up an autograph book.” Haruka stopped them from walking. “We can stop in this store, right here, and get one. Come on let’s go!”

~

Meanwhile, in Tomorrow Land, Ami and Makoto were making their way towards Space Mountain, one of the best rides in Disney history.

“You know, I didn’t think you to be the roller coaster type.” Makoto said, sporting her green top hat with Goofy ears hanging off the top.

“It’s more a scientific thing than enjoyment.” Ami pointed out. “Roller coasters are basic examples of physics. Though, I guess they are quite fun, if I’m being honest.”

“Alright, I thought we agreed on no school talk while we were here.” Makoto giggled.

“Well, you did ask me why I liked roller coasters. I was only answering with an honest opinion.” Ami smiled, holding the taller girl’s hand. “Did you know that boarding line for the ride goes underground? The main reason is so the ride height didn’t surpass the Cinderella Castle.”

“Wow, I actually didn’t know that. I’m assuming that’s what all the ramps are for?” Makoto asked, as the two of them were boarding the queue. Thankfully, she was able to get them fast passes because the wait time was over an hour.

“I assume so.” Ami said, walking down the Fast Pass queue, approaching the ride carts.

“Well, ready to go off into space?” Makoto asked, a big grin on her face, as this was her favorite ride in all of the parks. “Oh and don’t forget what we agreed for our on-ride photo!”

~

“Minako I swear to fucking god, if you spin this tea cup any faster I’m going to vomit on you!” Rei angrily shouted, closing her eyes, though that seemed to only make it worse.

“Hey, hey watch the language! There are little kids here.” Minako said, happily spinning the wheel even faster. “Besides where’s your Disney spirit?”

“I’m so lucky that I didn’t eat one of those dumb corn dogs with you earlier, or it would have been all over your clothes right now.” Rei said, grabbing Minako’s hands to stop her from spinning. She never knew spinning teacups could last so long.

“Oooh, you’re holding my hands Rei, you sly dog.” Minako flirtatiously winked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, blondie. I’m doing you a favor by keeping my breakfast in my stomach where it belongs and not all over you.” Rei said, as a loud thump was heard. That mouse in the middle finally went back into the tea pot, signaling the ride stop. “Oh thank god.”

“You wanna ride again?” Minako asked, happily.

“No I really don’t.” Rei said, dizzily standing up and wabbling off the ride.

“Rei look! Rei! There’s a short wait line to meet Alice and the Rabbit! Let’s go get a picture!” Minako chimed happily, grabbing her hand and running towards the line.

“As long as it doesn’t involve any more spinning, it sounds good for me.”

“Then we can head to the Flying Dumbos, while I try to get us a fast pass for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.” Minako added, scrolling on her phone looking for Fast Passes. “It’s a newer ride so the wait times are always superrrrr crazy long.”

“Does it spin?”

“Nope, but it does encourage the riders to sing! So you get to hear my beautiful pipes.” Minako grinned, as Rei sighed as the two continued walking.

~

“Setsuna, look at all the Mickey shaped food!” Usagi smiled with glee, holding a Mickey shaped hot pretzel in one hand, and an ice cream in the other.

“Did you expect the Most Magical Place on Earth to have normal shaped food?” Setsuna asked, taking a bite of her own warm pretzel. “You said next you wanted to do something Princess related, so what shall it be? Prince Charming Regal Carrousel or meet and greet with Ana, Elsa, Cinderella, and Rapunzel?”

“Ooh I love carousel rides!” Usagi cheered. “Definitely that one! How much time do we have until we need to meet everyone in Frontier Land?”

“Well, we have to be there at 2:45, and it’s 12:30 now. We have about two hours.” Setsuna replied, looking at the park map to find out where the carousel ride was. She enjoyed real maps over the digital one. Perhaps she was old schooled.

“Setsuna.”

“Hm?” She said, looking up from the map she held in front of her.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Partnering up with me… I know you’re more close with Haruka and Michiru to spend time with me.” Usagi shrugged, taking a bite of her ice cream sandwich.

“Usagi, did you think I was going to let you wander around the parks on your own? I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“So that’s why I said thank you.” Usagi smiled, going back and forth between her ice cream and her pretzel. “To the carousel we go! Oh and Setsuna?”

“Yes?”

“Can we meet the princess’s afterward?”

“Of course we can.”

~

Michiru was browsing on her phone as her and Haruka walked through the park.

“Whatcha looking at?” Haruka asked, tilting her head down onto Michiru’s shoulder to be nosey.

“Our photo pass.” Michiru stated, tilting her phone to the side to give Haruka a better view. “I can’t believe you spent nearly two hundred dollars for us to have full access to these photos. I would have paid for it.”

“Come on, we bought ourselves a big scrapbook for this trip. I just can’t wait to get pictures with everyone to put in it!” Haruka grinned. “Okay so I’ve picked what we’ve done so far. It’s your turn, what do you want to do?”

Michiru’s eyes went wide. Come on think of something, she thought to herself. “I’ve always been a fan of those flying elephants.”

“The Dumbos?”

“Yes, I just love how you can see so much from being up there. It’s quite a peaceful scene don’t you think?”

“Well, then it’s decided! Let’s go to the Flying Dumbos!” Haurka smiled, pulling her own phone out. “Okay, so we just got pictures with Winnie and Tigger, so we have to just walk to the right.” Haruka stated, taking Michiru’s hands as they walked down the easy path to their destination.

“Are you having the best day before birthday ever?” Michiru asked, placing her head on Haruka’s shoulders cautiously, making sure her Minnie ears didn’t fall off.

“Of course it is! It’s been so nice to spend some time with you. You seem to be enjoying everything so much, like you’ve never seen it before.”

“Ah well… it’s so overwhelming each time.” Michiru lied, giving another nervous giggle.

“I got us reservations at Crystal for an early dinner. So after we all ride Splash, we can go meet a princess or something and get a big group photo!” Haruka smiled, bringing almost a skip to her walk. “That sounds good?”

“That sounds perfect.” Michiru said, leaning her head up to kiss Haruka on the cheek.

“HEY LOVE BIRDS!” Minako exclaimed, running over to the two of them. Rei was slowly walking behind her, still trying to regain her balance.

“Oh my god, is it 2:45 already?!” Haruka asked, becoming a bit nervous.

“Nah, it’s about one something. We still have time!” Minako stated, “Don’t get so overworked, we didn’t miss our ride time.”

“What have you two done so far?” Haruka asked, leading Michiru to where Minako and Rei were.

“Teacups, lots and lots of spinning teacups.” Rei said, out of breath, finally catching up to everyone and leaning onto Minako.

“We’ve been here for two hours, you’ve only went on one ride?” Michiru asked, not really sure how scheduling for a place like this went. Perhaps Haruka just wanted to do as much as possible.

“Nah, we did some shopping and went on Pirates of the Caribbean, The Barnstormer, and we were heading to the Flying Dumbos and book fast passes for The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.” Minako added. “How about you Octopussy, what have you guys done today?”

“We’ve went on some smaller rides and did photo experiences.” Michiru smiled, she didn’t exactly remember the names of rides she went on.

“We actually were heading to the Flying Dumbos, as well.” Haruka stated. “Michiru said they were her favorite. Maybe we should go together.”

“Sounds like a great idea! I can get a fast pass for all four of us for the Mine Train if you’re up to it.” Minako said, getting her phone out and pushing Rei off her shoulder.

“Should we text the others and see if they want to join with us?” Michiru asked.

“Nah, I was texting Usagi earlier, her and Setsuna seemed pretty set on their schedule until 2:45. They’re on a like forty minute line to meet Anna and Elsa.” Minako said.

“What about Ami and Makoto?” Haruka asked.

“Last I heard they were waiting on line for the Jungle Cruise.” Rei added.

“Well, let’s head to the Dumbo ride and book our fast pass for the Mine Train.” Haruka smiled and the group of four was on their way. It wasn’t a long walk, and the wait time was only ten minutes, which was expected of a simple ride. Michiru was the most excited; everything here was a new experience. Part of her, however, wanted to tell Haruka that it was her first time here. It was killing her to lie to someone she loved so much. She decided she would when they were on the ride. When they approached the end of the line, a worker standing by a podium began talking to them.

“How many elephants do you need?” The worker asked.

“Two.” Haruka smiled.

“Alright, go ahead, enjoy your flight. And happy birthday.”

“Thank you!”

And with that, the four of them were lead to their separate elephants. Haruka and Michiru’s in front of Minako and Rei’s. When their elephants were lifted into the air, Michiru decided to speak up. 

“Haruka, there’s something I need to tell you…” Michiru said, in a more serious tone, the first time she spoke like this since entering the park.

“Hm? What is it Michiru?” Haruka asked, fiddling with the handle to make their elephant be at its highest level.

“This… this is my first time here…”

“On this ride? I thought you said it was your favorite.” Haruka asked, a bit confused.

“No, it’s my first time in Disney…”

“What?! How could you not have told me sooner?! We need to get you a button that says it’s your first visit I need to show you around, you need to experience your first trip to the fullest capacity!”

“See, that’s why I didn’t tell you…” Michiru said with a sigh. “I didn’t want this trip to be about me, it’s your birthday.”

“My birthday is tomorrow, Michiru.” Haruka stated. “Besides, you know what I want for my birthday? To see all my friends happy, why do you think I wanted this trip? This is the happiest place on earth! I need you to be happy, too!”

“You’re too good Haruka…” To which Haruka responded with a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.

“DON’T MAKE ME PUKE OFF THE SIDE OF THIS YOU TWO!” Minako shouted from the elephant behind them.

“Oh wait, I nearly forgot!” Haruka said, pulling out her phone. “Smile everybody this ones for the scrapbook!”

~

Around three o’clock, all eight girls were sat upon their log, making their way into the Br’er Patch of the notorious Splash Mountain. Haruka and Michiru were sat right at the front, to get what Haruka said as the ultimate experience, behind them were Minako and Rei, then Makoto and Ami, and finally at the back were Setsuna and Usagi.

“Okay, everyone remembers the pose we agreed on for the photo?” Haruka asked, as they were about to make their incline to the big drop.

“Yes!” Everyone exclaimed.

“Wait, we never agreed, am I allowed to give the finger or not?” Mianko asked, to whxih everyone responded with a loud “NO!” in unison.

“Alright, so this is Splash Mountain right?” Makoto asked Ami. “Like, I get the big drop at the end with all the water, but what’s the point of the rabbit story?”

“Honestly, I haven’t the slightest idea.” Ami answered. “But this was a banned racially inappropriate movie.”

“Well, that still doesn’t answer my question.” Makoto responded, “but thanks.”

“Okay, so I understand its called Splash Mountain, but how wet are we talking exactly?” MIchiru asked, as the log came to a halt before it’s drop.

“Oh, Octopussy wetter than you get when you see Haruka in leather.” Minako said.

“HERE WE GO!” Haruka shouted, as the log tipped forward to make its drop. “GET IN POSITIONS EVERYONE!” And with that, screams filled the entire log as it took its final descent with a cold splash of water.

~

The rest of the day was wonderful. The whole group sticked together, meeting more princesses and piling onto as many rides as they could. Michiru couldn’t enjoy her first Disney day ever, and was so glad to be able to spend it with Haruka, even if it meant that everyone else came for the journey as well. Just being able to see Haruka’s face light up as she met a favorite character or as a ride was in motion, was enough to make this trip perfect. Now here they all were, stood on Main Street about to watch the nighttime fireworks show, Wishes. The Electric Parade had just made its way past, illuminating the park with glowing and twinkling lights. Music played, and loud booms were heard as the show began. Michiru began to get excited, as her head lay on Haruka’s shoulder, the others arm wrapped around her.

“Happy birthday, Ruka.” Michiru said, glancing up to the blonde. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“Aw, I love you, too, Michi.” Haruka answered, “Can you see?”

“Hm? I suppose so… Why?” Michiru began, as Haruka picked her up over her head and placed her on her shoulders. “Isn’t this rude to the people behind us?”

“Sorry, can’t hear you! Now just watch the show!” Haruka said, giggling, and Michiru smiled, ruffling the top of the blonde’s hair.

It was a good day.


End file.
